My Love
by Rialu3
Summary: Natsu loves who? Lucys true feelings what? And what about Lisanna ONE SHOT


Chapter 1

Natsu felt something was wrong with him lately but he didnt expect it to be worst until he is now pinning a girl closest to his heart on the floor of her home, when she run home after earlier.

*Earlier*

Lucy just finished the drink she was sipping a few minutes ago, she feels that lately Natsu has been avoiding him and so she feels bothered by this specially when he is hanging out with the white short haired girl named Lisanna, she tries to calm down her feelings as her heart hurts again when Loke her loyal spirit appears before her and said "My lovely princess , ive been thinking we should marry soon" She sweat drops at it and sigh ,not seeing the seathing dragon slayer as he smile at Lisanna a bit and walks out.

Lucy's eyes trails at Lisanna following a dashing Natsu out of the guild, her heart hurts again but Loke distracts her as he tells her about their wedding or what he ranted about.

-Meanwhile outside the guild-

Natsu stops on his tracks as he finally notices the foot steps behind him , he smells her and frowns as he said "Lis why are you following me?" facing the said girl , Lisanna swallows hard as she said the words she wants after she had returned from Edolas. " Natsu i love you since were younger!" she yells at him , Natsu stares at her, not that he is dumb but he is shock that he said " What?" then he kissed him , he didnt know that someone saw them until he smelt the salt filled air and the retreating form of , he push Lisanna away from him and said " Im sorry Lisanna , but i am in love with someone else." He stares at her intently and she smile sadly saying " Thats i see you and her should be together" Natsu nodded and left to follow the girl.

-With Lucy-

Lucy run home crying as she finally realize her feelings for Natsu after seeing them , Lisanna and Natsu kissing each other, her heart is shattered.She locked her keys to a box that they womt feel her emotions or go out of their world to her on their own as she go to her bathroom let the hot water run down her naked form as her tears continue to flow from her brown doe eyes.

\- With Natsu-

Natsu run and run to the house of the girl , he knows he loves and need to , to release this tension in him , the mating season, it was it finally he knows it , he had felt this before with Lisanna but he can control it with her ,with Lucy he cant thats why he walked out before pummeling Loke for making a move on his mate , or rather soon to be after tonight, he smirk at that and run faster .

\--Present--

Lucy just got out of the bathroom and is completely naked under the towel thats around her body when Natsu pins her on her bedroom floor hovering above her. " Natsu, what the hell are you doing?! Your girlfriend will get mad if she sees us like this!" she said panicking " Whos my girlfriend Luce?" he said his breathe hitting her sensitive ears and her arousal spike up making him growl his dragon side wanting to take her right there when she said breathelessly " Lisanna" he chuckle and said " So its really you, watching us" she flushed and pouted saying " Oh fuck you!" "My my Luce language" "Stop it Natsu get off m_" She didnt finish her words as Natsu kisses her on her cherry lips making her shock, he stops and said , " She kissed me i didnt , how could i kiss her when all i could think of is mating you?" " wwhat?" she flushed and he smiled at her " I love you Lucy Heart_" he didnt get to finish his words when she kisses him and said " I love you too Natsu!" they kiss each other again.

\--10 minutes after--

They are now on her bed with him still on top of her as now they are naked , his lips on hers kissing their each other , his fingers spreading and playing her pussy hole " ahhh ahhh Natsu sslow down please" moaning loudly as he smirk then say, "Are you ready Luce?" he asks her, she blushes nodding , he thrust breaking her maidenhood as she grasp in pain and he steaded until she nodded and move her hips , he smiles as he begins to move again in and out in and out her tight pussy " ahhh ahhh ahhh Natsu Natsu" " Oh god Luce your so tight it feels good ahhh ahhh " they move in fast rhythm and moan each other name until they cum.

*Next day*

The guild stop the noise as Lucy and Natsu entered hand and hand with something on their fingers , wedding rings, Happy whos beside Carla stopped eating his fish and flies toward them saying " They looovvveee each other" Natsu smiles and said "Hell yeah!" she blushes and kiss. him as Levy whos already pregnant hug Lucy and Gajeel said to Natsu " Im happy for you Fire boy and Bunny girl" the others cheer at that and another party erupts with Lisanna smiling a bit as Bixlow kiss her cheeks saying " Youre mine now " and she blush, Lucy smiles as she notices this and Nastu kiss her on her lips.

ENDING

AN: I hope you like my first story and put a review and like it, im sorry its too short! take care and sorry for the grammar error


End file.
